Generally, a rear subframe is configured such that a pair of front and rear cross members extending in a vehicle width direction, and left and right side members extending in a vehicle front-rear direction are connected substantially in a grid pattern in a plan view of a vehicle.
In a case where a pair of upper and lower side members are provided, a vehicle-body mounting portion is formed on a rear portion of the upper side member, and the upper and lower side members are connected by a rear cross member, load may be input to the vicinity of the vehicle-body mounting portion of the rear cross member in a concentrated manner.
In view of the above, there is proposed an idea such that a closed section of a rear cross member is increased to secure high rigidity of a rear subframe. However, simply increasing a closed section of a rear cross member may make it difficult to secure high rigidity, while securing a space for installing a stabilizer.
Patent Literature 1 discloses an integral type rear suspension including an integral link, in addition to a front cross member, a rear cross member, and left and right side members. However, Patent Literature fails to disclose a stabilizer and a stabilizer support member.
Further, Patent Literature 2 discloses a configuration, in which a stabilizer support member is mounted on a rear portion of a rear cross member, and a stabilizer is mounted on the stabilizer support member. However, Patent Literature 2 lacks a technical idea that a closed section of a rear cross member is increased. Thus, there is room for improvement in the aspect of increasing rigidity.